Protective devices are used in the industry in a wide range of adaptations. Problematic, however, are those applications in which noxious or environmentally harmful gases are produced when objects burn. These gases must be prevented from coming in contact with people, in particular. Particularly during testing of lithium-ion batteries, damage thereto can cause noxious gases to be emitted whose noxious substances can be bound by water, respectively by moisture present in the air. Also problematic when working with lithium-ion batteries, in particular, is that burning can cause them to produce very high temperatures that are released to the ambient environment. These high temperatures are capable of damaging a seal configured near a door of the test chamber, allowing gases to escape therefrom.